Splitling Chaos : The extended Splitling Theory
by Lunar-Space
Summary: I figured it would be fun to work more on the splitling theory: what if splitlings extended to other dimensions and realities? How would the BS gang react to seeing their splitlings? When a stange group crash land in Dominions on their own strange mission
1. The arrival

CHOAS: EXTENDED SPLITLINGS  
  
Most chars © to Chris Wooding, the ones I add in there © to me. ~_~. I really love the splitling theory so I decided to do a fanfic on it. Plus I felt real sorry for Hochi.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Hochi was sat looking up at the twin moons. He sat there with Tocha's pendant. It was so long ago. Times were peaceful and yet Hochi only wished that the Kirin could be with him. Kia was travelling with the Desert Nomads, Ryushi was with Calica on the island off shore out onto the deepwater.  
  
Paraka had split.  
  
Gerdi came and sat by him.  
  
"What's up, boss man?" Gerdi asked in his usual cheeky manner, even though deep beneath that was a great fondness and respect.  
  
"I was just.....thinking. That's all." Hochi said.  
  
"Well don't think to hard. It don't suit you, Boss man." Gerdi said.  
  
Hochi went to cuff him but the boy as usual was too quick.  
  
~******************************************~  
  
Early the next morning Hochi was rudely awakened by water being thrown on him by Gerdi. After chasing the boy around the house Gerdi finally spilled out the message.  
  
"Calica sent a message out that the gang are comin back cos it's Elani's birthday." He said.  
  
Hochi stopped in mid swing and his arm went to his side.  
  
"I sent message back that we'd have a party at our place.....here in a few days when they all get here. All but Whist and Aurin will be here. So it'll be Kia and Jedda, Ryushi and Calica, Elani of course and Peliqua." Gerdi explained.  
  
"In two days?" Hochi asked.  
  
"Well.....Elani will be here by tomorrow cos she's closest. Kia might be here by tomorrow, the Nomads are quite close, Ryushi has already left cos I sent the message back a week ago, so she sent one back saying she'd be there."  
  
"Elani, tomorrow? Where are the maids? This place needs to be tidied!" Hochi cried.  
  
"Relax, boss man. Just work that flub and put in some elbow grease and we'll be done in double time." Gerdi had to dodge a hit. "Relax, the place'll be tidy. Elani won't mind even if it isn't."  
  
~*****************************************~  
  
Hidden in the dark night, a hooded figure looked out. It was a little girl, long jet-black hair and big dark eyes. She looked around and backed away as she heard somebody passing.  
  
She was about eight years old. She was dressed in a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt. As soon as the passing person was gone she stepped out and scurried along near empty streets. She stopped and threw herself into an alleyway when a door opened. Around the back of the building from where to door had opened were several mirrors.  
  
The girl was fascinated and afraid all at the same time. She reached out a small finger and touched the cold smooth surface. She jumped back as the surface liquidised.  
  
~******************************************~  
  
A few days later and everybody had made it. Kia was just helping Elani cut the cake after she'd just blown out the candles.  
  
"It's great to see all you guys again." Elani laughed.  
  
"Same here." Ryushi said. "I can't believe it's been three years since Macaan is gone."  
  
"The last we met was on Calica and Ryushi's wedding day, wasn't it?" Hochi asked.  
  
"Yeah......but that was ages ago." Gerdi said.  
  
"Speaking of which." Ryushi said with a sly grin. "Since we're all here, we have something to share with all of you."  
  
Everyone looked at them.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." Calica said smiling, patting her stomach.  
  
There was a stunned silence then a huge cheer exploded in the room. Hochi loudly popped the cork on a bottle of fine wine he'd been saving.  
  
"And when are you two starting a family?" Gerdi asked, winking as Jedda put his arm around Kia.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Whatcha gonna call it?" Elani asked Calica.  
  
"We're still thinking about that." Ryushi said.  
  
"You'd better not take long over it." Kia warned with a smiled. "When's it due?"  
  
"About seven months time, we've got plenty of time." Calica said.  
  
"Do you guys know if it's a boy or girl?" Hochi asked.  
  
"We'd rather wait until the birth to find out." Ryushi said.  
  
"Are we going to eat this cake or are we going to talk all night?" Elani asked.  
  
"Food at last!" Gerdi cried. "Well......cake anyway!"  
  
~****************************************~  
  
Everyone had been set up in a guest room at Hochi's and were settling down to sleep. Calica was feeling little twinges in her stomach so she got up and looked outside.  
  
Ryushi came up behind her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine." Calica said. "Sometimes I forget how much I miss everybody."  
  
"I know. I'm always thinking of Kia...she's just always been there and now she's not. I thought that after we were done with Macaan we could go back to normal. But we can't. War changes a lot. I'm happy, but it's nice to see the family more often." Ryushi said.  
  
"I know. We'll make a point of coming out more often." Calica said.  
  
The two kissed each other for a while and then a bright flash erupted in the sky.  
  
"What the..." Ryushi said.  
  
Calica was already slipping better clothes on and running down the stairs. The others were following close behind, they too had seen it.  
  
"There's no way that was a shooting star." Gerdi said.  
  
"This could be an adventure!" Peliqua said.  
  
"I believe we're all forgetting one thing." Kia said, as they ran outside. "The fact that it could be trouble."  
  
They ran outside and out into the woodland. Hochi's house was situated right into the countryside, the city was miles away but not too far for a Wyvern trip.  
  
There was the smell of smoke and then they stopped as they heard voice.  
  
"Ahhhhh! She's gonna kill me!" A panicking male voice.  
  
"Damn right I am! You are sooooo pathetic! How could you lose her?!" A pissed off woman's voice.  
  
"Guys, knock it off!" A slightly calmer different woman's voice.  
  
"Tell her to stop flashing that knife at me, she's making me paranoid!" The male voice again.  
  
Then it went silent and the voices too quiet to be heard right, but they were still there.  
  
"Lets check it out.." Peliqua said.  
  
Kia put her hand on the Kirin girl. "Wait. It doesn't seem right."  
  
"Well I've certainly got enough force power." Ryushi said, pointing to his back. "If anything goes wrong I'll be on hand."  
  
"Approach this slowly and with caution." Jedda advised.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Peliqua asked.  
  
"Well they're people in any case." Calica said.  
  
"No duh." Gerdi muttered. "What was your first clue, genius?"  
  
Calica gave him a sour look.  
  
"Did anyone bother to bring weapons?" Hochi asked, looking around.  
  
"During the moment of the shock, I don't think anybody did." Ryushi said.  
  
"All except for our tribesman here. Do you sleep with that thing?" Gerdi asked, looking at Jedda with a raised brow.  
  
"I have to be prepared for other things." Jedda said simply.  
  
A sudden shudder in the ground knocked them all the their feet.  
  
"Nice going!" Came the pissed of woman's voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Kia.  
  
"It wasn't me, I swear it." Kia said. "You would've seen my stones work if it were."  
  
Then there was the sound of laughter.  
  
As everyone got closer and made their way to the source of the commotion the voices became clearer.  
  
"Tell hyena over there that this is not funny." The pissed off woman said.  
  
"Dag, this really isn't the time to roll on the floor." The calmer woman said.  
  
"How can you be related to that thing?" The pissed off woman said.  
  
A deep sigh.  
  
Then a sentence messed up by laughter so nobody could understand it.  
  
Then silence.  
  
"Wait." The calm female. "Somebody's here. I can feel their presence."  
  
The sound of steel being unsheathed.  
  
"Rittis, draw it. We don't know this place and it's not likely they're any harm." The calmer one said.  
  
"You're such a moron, Rittis." The pissed off woman.  
  
Then Ryushi stepped out and saw clearly what was going on. The stranger in the clearing where the smoke was coming from looked at him.  
  
Closest to Ryushi was a woman with dark tanned skin and indigo hair much like many Kirin's. Her eyes were steel blue. Clothes were a pair of trousers of black and a white shirt with a sapphire blue short jacket.  
  
The next one who looked like she was about to strangle the man was a blonde, with purple eyes and an all-in-one training suit on.  
  
The man who was evidently petrified of the woman was blonde with brown eyes.  
  
On the floor, still laughing was a boy with a shock of navy hair, which looked exactly the same as Gerdi's except it was navy. His eyes were the same as his hair colour.  
  
For a moment nobody knew what to say. Then the indigo haired woman spoke.  
  
"Can anybody tell us where we are?" She asked.  
  
Everyone was caught.  
  
"I could be more specific, what world is this? What do you call your land?" The woman said.  
  
"The..Dominions." Kia managed.  
  
The woman scanned over the group. ".......it's a new one for the book."  
  
"Great, we end up in a place we've never even heard of because pain in the ass back there can't do a simple thing like child mind." The blonde girl said.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you." The woman said.  
  
"Who are you and what just happened, what was the explosion?" Calica asked, moving forwards to stand by Ryushi.  
  
"I can't tell you all of that. My name is Kiri. The kid down there is my brother, Dag. Him over there, that's Rittis. And her over there, that Pixin." The woman with the indigo hair said.  
  
"Is that all you can tell us?" Ryushi asked.  
  
"All we can afford to at the moment. Our position is such that we have to be very careful with who we speak to." Kiri said. "I hope you all understand."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Elani asked, walking out before Hochi could pull her back.  
  
For a second all of the strangers froze, Dag's eyes widened.  
  
"Somethin' has gone a little weird....last I left she was only eight, right?" Dag said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elani asked.  
  
"Now that is interesting." Kiri said. "It's not her guys. But it does mean we've found half of the puzzle. Perhaps the girl is a key to finding the kid."  
  
"Wait.....backup....what is this kid you're looking for and why is Elani such a shock for you guys?" Gerdi asked.  
  
"We can't tell you anymore. There are lives in danger." Kiri said.  
  
Hochi could only stare at the woman. There was something familiar about her.  
  
"Could we help you? Give you a place to stay?" he asked and everyone looked at him.  
  
"I don't know.." Kiri said.  
  
"Oh c'mon. We do need some rest. I dunno bout you but I need to sit myself down for the night." Dag said.  
  
"All right. I'll need all of you to help us understand this place. We have no idea where we are or anything about it." Kiri said.  
  
~****************************************************~  
  
Everyone went back to sleep. Dag, Pixin and Rittis slept downstairs, Rittis was as far away as possible form Pixin as he could get.  
  
Kiri was stood by a window looking out. Hochi had come down to get a glass of water and he saw her there.  
  
Kiri turned around, sensing his presence.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for this." Kiri said. "We've hardly told you anything about us, we could turn and bite you like rabid dogs, and you have a woman expecting a baby too."  
  
Hochi was about to reply when he finally clicked.  
  
"You know Calica's pregnant? Nobody's told you though." He said.  
  
"I can sense it. Where I come from them are people called Forthrites. These people are kinda mystic. They have special abilities, all mental. They are connected with different things, Forthrites are in every world, that little girl is one. It's hard to explain. The main deal is we have a better sense of judgement, we're not so taken by prejudice. We also have special abilities, each person is different so an ability will be different." Kiri said.  
  
"So what's you're specialty?" Hochi asked.  
  
"Sensing bonds, blood, spiritual qualities...things you can't see with the naked human eye. That's how I could see through her aura that she was pregnant, that the grey skinned girl has a brother and the red haired girl is also expecting a child-"  
  
"Kia is expecting?" Hochi gasped.  
  
"It's only a week into pregnancy. And I know the little girl with you is a Forthrite too, the blonde man has another significant other...not human I sense and him and the red head are twins." Kiri finished.  
  
Hochi couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"But I can't see emotion strands." Kiri said. "I can't sense what a person is feeling any better than then next, I have to go by voice tone, body language...that sort of thing."  
  
"Is that bad?" Hochi asked.  
  
"It's a halfway step to sensing a lie." Kiri said. "Which would be pretty useful."  
  
Hochi looked around at her group.  
  
"Why are you up? Not tired?" he asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the more responsible, I'm in charge of them. They expect me to care for them, look out for them, be there with a plan. I've already lost one member of our group. I'm not doing so well. They depend on me now. But I won't sit and wallow. I've got to fix this problem. Tomorrow after you've given us some rough guide to this world then we'll be gone." Kiri looked outside. "There's somebody else out there counting on me finding her." 


	2. Something strange

Chaos: Chapter two:  
  
In the morning Gerdi walked down, scratching his head sleepily through his mass of green hair. Only when he saw the group downstairs did he remember the night before.  
  
Kiri was sat down, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She looked up at him.  
  
"Morning." She said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Hey, where are..the guy and the girl." Gerdi asked, taking note that Pixin and Rittis were absent.  
  
"I sent them out to see if anything made it form the trip." Kiri said.  
  
"But those two eat each other." Gerdi said.  
  
"They don't if I tell them not to. They have a job to do. I hope they can at least ignore each other and get on with it." Kiri said. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Name's Gerdi."  
  
Kiri grinned. "I didn't get anybody's names. It's been a big hassle just getting here. You remind me of my brother sometimes, Gerdi."  
  
Gerdi looked a little surprised. "I do? How?"  
  
"Just the same cheeky look and tone." Kiri said.  
  
"Is that an insult?" Dag's voice came.  
  
Kiri ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey! Do that again and you'll lose that hand!" Dag said, half joking.  
  
Gerdi looked a little surprised, he vaguely remembered say that same thing in the same tone and way.  
  
Kiri just flashed him a look emphasizing her point.  
  
Gerdi just blinked.  
  
"What's all the silence for?" Dag asked.  
  
Kiri just grinned at him. "Don't just stand there doing nothing, Dag. Check those two aren't fighting. You know what to do."  
  
Dag grinned. "Will do, Boss Lady."  
  
Gerdi watched Dag walk out.  
  
"He's your brother, right?" Gerdi asked.  
  
"Yeah. He is. He can be a pain but I guess that's what younger brothers are there for." Kiri said.  
  
"What exactly are you guys?" Gerdi asked.  
  
The door swung open gently and Pixin put her head in the door.  
  
"If she told you that she'd have to kill you, kid." Pixin said, hauling in a metal column.  
  
"Take it outside." Kiri said.  
  
Groaning and muttering under her breath Pixin reversed.  
  
Kiri walked outside, and Gerdi being very curious followed out.  
  
"It's all we could find....some of it could be scattered, I'm not sure. But I think maybe there were more than just us brought here. That may not be true but it's better to check." Rittis said, walking through with another column just like it.  
  
"It doesn't look like we'll be covering too much ground with just two boards. You two can't ride them on top speed yet." Kiri said.  
  
Hochi walked out, having heard the noise downstairs. Following him was Calica and Ryushi.  
  
"So you two go and look, we'll find another way. I'm sure this place has some way of getting around quick enough. Rent a vehicle of something." Rittis said.  
  
"I'll 'borrow' one if I have to." Pixin said.  
  
"We're not going back to ship stealing, Pixin. No option." Kiri said.  
  
"I didn't say I would be keeping it." Pixin said. "I would return it, it's not like we could take it back with us as a souvenir."  
  
"What are those?" Calica asked.  
  
"Strictly private, that's what." Pixin said quickly.  
  
"Don't get nasty, Pixin." Kiri warned and Pixin turned back to examining the damage.  
  
"You said something about boards.....what do those things do? They look kinda mechanical to me." Gerdi said.  
  
"We can't tell you at the moment." Kiri said. She then turned to Pixin. "Well?"  
  
"They'll work okay. It just seems a shame we came here with a full pack set up enough for us all to look. Now we got these. I'm guessing some is scattered. There's a module vehicle in a tree further back, but we can't get that down by hand, not without damaging it. You know I'd have no problem if it dropped on me." Pixin said.  
  
"This one looks okay too." Rittis said.  
  
Elani also came out rubbing sleep from her eyes, dressed in her night gown.  
  
"What are those?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"Restricted information." Gerdi said.  
  
"Kiri, you think you could use these and get a few pods down or sumthin?" Dag asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kiri said. "I'll check out how badly that thing is stuck. It can be quiet violent when damaged."  
  
Rittis raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to remind me. I'm still walkin funny from last time."  
  
Dag gave a little laugh and Rittis attempted to hit the boy, but he moved to quick.  
  
"Too slow, Rittis!" Dag laughed.  
  
"Both mentally and physically." Pixin muttered.  
  
"Now stop it. No more fighting." Kiri said.  
  
~*************************************************************~  
  
It took two days for everyone to help explain about the dominions. The strange arrivals still could tell them nothing about where they came from and who exactly they were. Kia was getting very suspicious.  
  
Kiri was walking into the living room where they were sleeping when Kia caught her.  
  
"I want a word with you. Outside." Kia's voice was quiet so nobody upstairs or sleeping on the couch could here her but Kiri could.  
  
Kiri nodded. "Very well."  
  
Kia was only slightly surprised at Kiri's cooperation. The two walked out, walking out into the woods so nobody could hear them.  
  
"Okay. I don't know what game you're playing but I want some answers. I don't want the story that you can't tell us. I don't want the story that somebody's life is in danger if you speak to the wrong people, because if we were a threat to you then you'd all be dead. Ryushi and me have more than enough power between us to deal with you. And we haven't. Now I want to know who you are and why you're here. You obviously come form nowhere around here because nobody doesn't know as little or actually nothing about this place. Jedda's nomad group know a hell of a lot more than you and we're behind on gossip." Kia said. "So what ever it is you're trying to pull you can forget it."  
  
"It's not our lives in danger, Kia. It's yours. While my group and myself are out here in the number we currently are in we can be picked off. We're being hunted, because we have something somebody wants." Kiri said.  
  
"Each of you is strange and there's no way you come form the dominions or Kirin Taq. I mean you can see and sense things nobody else can." Kia said.  
  
"We're here to protect your land." Kiri said, not looking away from Kia.  
  
"Then be a better ally and not keep secrets." Kia countered.  
  
Kiri sighed. "Listen. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with, but right now I'm not talking. I can't afford to. You could kill me right now. The fact of the matter is that there's a child out there, a child with something special, so special and rare that they want it. I won't elaborate anymore. We can't even tell if we were followed here. And if we weren't they'd find their way here soon enough looking for the kid."  
  
"That's another thing that comes up. The 'kid'." Kia said. "I'm keeping my eye on you, Kiri."  
  
"You've been keeping your eye on me since we first got here. I should think I'm used to it by now."  
  
Kiri walked away and back to the house. 


	3. The truth

Chaos: Extended Siblings  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hey! Magdus!" Came a harsh woman's voice.  
  
Magdus, a thirty-year-old man with long elegant white hair and menacing green eyes dressed from head to toe in elegant silk walked over. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't you yes me." Adriel, a sleek woman with the ability to knock whole cities down in her palm said, smooth features crisping into a scowl. "We have important business to attend to, yes?"  
  
Magdus gritted his teeth and came to wonder how he'd come under service of such a woman. He couldn't stand her. She talked to him like he was dirt and insisted he give her a name that didn't suit her at all. "I beg your pardon, lieutenant."  
  
Adriel's features smoothed over again, ebony black eyes liquefying to a beautiful quality. "Good we understand each other, Magdus. Now I want you to find me the girl and if you can't find her get me the Magdalix siblings, especially the sister. She'll either know where the girl is or she can help us find her. You understand, yes?"  
  
"Of course, lieutenant. But it will be slower than calculated, the cross separated us from some of our own forces so we're left with only......Birdie and a few machines and devices, nothing particularly useful." Magdus said, pausing to think what he had available.  
  
"But you are hired to think up ways to get around our shortcomings, Magdus. Now I suggest you go and do your job." Adriel dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
  
Magdus walked off fighting his anger. Silly little girl playing soldier. Her power games would back fire on her soon enough.  
  
~*****************************************~  
  
"Oooooooooooooh so now I'm an idiot? You couldn't think for yourself if you had the ability to actually hold a brain cell in the cobweb zone you call a skull."  
  
"I have more qualifications than you."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you're also a fully qualified moron. Why don't you take your qualifications, swivel and ram them up your a-"  
  
"That will be quite enough thank you, Pixin." Kiri said, glaring at her.  
  
The two were fighting again. Just great. Gerdi watched the two with Dag in utter fascination. The two sat the exact same way and made the exact same expression of wonder, jaws dropped.  
  
"At least wait until a bell rings and you two get in your corners, ay?" Dag said, grinning.  
  
"The two cannot be fighting *at all* while we're on this mission, Dag." Kiri said solidly.  
  
Dag rolled his eyes. "Yes boss dude."  
  
Hochi walked over to check what they were doing.  
  
They were sat with a tiny makeshift screen dug up from the wreckage that looked like junk but still functioned. The Kiri and Dag sat on the boards they had gotten previously and Pixin was typing away on the computer.  
  
"Damn I hate this place!" Pixin growled.  
  
"It's not this place which is momentarily locking your powers, it's the cross over." Kiri corrected.  
  
"I can't believe I'm forced to actually work with this junk." Pixin moaned.  
  
"I can imagine you probably can't even understand the manual." Dag said, dodging yet another hit form Pixin.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut, little boy. You're limited too don't forget. And for now you can't go hiding yourself."  
  
"Stop it and work, Pixin." Kiri said, authority clear in her voice.  
  
Dag stuck his tongue out at her and Pixin stuck her finger up at him.  
  
Then the screen flashed red.  
  
"Uh.......oh." Pixin said.  
  
"Uh oh? What kind of uh oh is that?" Rittis asked.  
  
"The kind of uh oh that I just found out that a search party is sweepin' for us, and guess who's banner is flyin' on it?" Pixin cried.  
  
"What kinda weapons do they have?" Kiri asked.  
  
"Does it matter? They have a ship! Plus a little artillery!!!" Pixin said typing furiously over the keyboard.  
  
"Oh great, what're we gonna do, if they find us here then these guys'll get pulled in too." Dag said.  
  
Kiri looked to Hochi.  
  
"What's happening?" Hochi asked.  
  
"Trouble's coming." Rittis explained.  
  
"I want you guys to either come with us or hide. I really wish now that we hadn't landed here. But if you stay the evidence of our passing is too clear for you to not know anything, plus we crash landed down and they have ways of getting you to tell the truth. I suppose we can explain to you everything, but until then you have to come with us." Kiri said. "Go get the others and on the way we'll explain everything."  
  
Hochi hesitated.  
  
"C'mon, boss man!" Gerdi yelled "I'll go get em if that puppy fat of your is slowin' ya!"  
  
Gerdi bolted into the house and got the others who soon came rushing out.  
  
Kia's eyes burned into Kiri's. Kiri looked form Hochi to Kia, her glance not wavering.  
  
"Hey! I got my ship, but it won't work to full capacity yet, so if we get attacked we're in trouble." Pixin said. "We need some kind of energy source that could be controlled and fed into it for it to fill up."  
  
"I could do it." Rittis said.  
  
"No, if you do it you'll blow us all up, you can't control that." Pixin snapped. "I er....don't suppose anybody has some concussive power in them do they?"  
  
Ryushi stepped forward. "I do, what kind do you need?"  
  
"Anything that can be channelled through. Kinetic, concussive, you name it." Pixin said.  
  
"Then I believe I could fill that problem." Ryushi said.  
  
Kiri and Kia continued to look at each other.  
  
"We will tell you everything and anything that you need to know, but if you stand there throwing daggers at me from your eyes then everyone will die and the Dominions AND Kirin Taq will be as good as gone." Kiri said.  
  
Kia thought about this and the thought of knowing everything about them seemed more plausible.  
  
"I say we go." Kia said.  
  
"What good is a ship on land?" Elani asked.  
  
Pixin chuckled. "This kinda ship goes on all terrain."  
  
Pixin drew out a crystal and threw it into the air. It slowly grew into a huge space ship with a round done at the front and several huge sharps of quartz shaped curving round from the front to the back making it like an octopus in shape.  
  
Then a black marble jumped from her pocket, fell to the floor and became like a bush of black shadows made solid. Slowly it took the form of a kind of huge cat but with long ears like a lynx and a big bushy tail like a fox. It was formed purely out of black shadow. It had glowing white eyes. It exuded wave after wave of darkness making everyone shiver.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Gerdi exclaimed.  
  
"That thing up there is my ship, this thing here is the ship's mind." Pixin said. "Now go on, get in! We aint got all day ya know!"  
  
The ship door opened and everyone piled in. The ship was huge. The dome part made the piloting deck and the rest of the tentacles made up sleeping cabins, energy pods, storage places, and one had a suiting up unit and some wash rooms.  
  
Pixin took her place at the controls, the ship mind followed in behind her. Everyone edged away form it.  
  
"Katoki, time to assimilate!" Pixin said.  
  
The creature nodded it's head and slipped seamlessly into the floor. The whole ship charged with light.  
  
"Alright, who's gonna be my generator?" Pixin asked.  
  
Ryushi stepped forward feeling a little uneasy. "Me."  
  
"Come with me to the pod room, bud." Pixin said.  
  
Kia stepped forward. "I'm going too."  
  
"Not without me either." Calica said.  
  
"Suit yourself, but I won't kill him." And the three walked over to the room. Once there, Pixin positioned Ryushi in place, putting his hands on two little pads.  
  
"All ya gotta do is channel that power of yours into here, it won't hurt and then you can come back in once the generators are fully loaded." Pixin said.  
  
Ryushi bowed his head and began opening up the floodgates, slowly letting the power seep out. He could feel every fibre of the ship now, by letting himself flow into it the ship swapped data with him and for the first time he realised that this ship was alive somehow. The generator eased him into contact with it and then gently helped him fill it with his energy being sure not to drain him.  
  
The reality smashed painless into him and Pixin was prising his hands off the panels.  
  
"Thanks, bud. I owe ya one." Pixin said grinning.  
  
"That was it?" Calica asked.  
  
"Of course it was. This ship is very responsive. It wouldn't take that long." Pixin said. "Now c'mon, I gotta get it off the ground."  
  
The three ran into the pilot chamber and Pixin stood up taking a joystick and pressing several buttons. The ship lit up several lights each with a strange symbol on it.  
  
Then a great shudder threatening to throw everyone off their feet.  
  
"Aww c'mon!" Pixin yelled. "If I wanted a vehicle that stalled I'd buy a car, now c'mon baby and give me full throttle!"  
  
The ship then began the shudder gently and they lifted up and off.  
  
"Initialising control systems in pilot hull." Pixin commentated as she typed.  
  
As they lifted off nobody felt any of the Gs or the force as they moved, it was like they weren't moving ar all.  
  
"Alllright!" Pixin yelled. "Y'know, Ryushi boy if you weren't spoken for I'd kiss ya now!"  
  
She typed more and then scanners came on, screens winding round Pixin, some on the lands, others charts and maps and others sweeping charts.  
  
"Where we to?" Pixin asked.  
  
"I'll quickly get us underground where they can't track us." Kiri said.  
  
"I don't think so, sis. You gotta explain to them. I'll do it." Dag said.  
  
"It might impair you a but more...." Kiri said.  
  
"So what?" Dag said.  
  
Then the boy ran off. Pixin turned the ship down as Dag crouched on the floor. He began to rock back and forth glowing red and then Pixin plunged the ship to the floor....and they went into it like it was water, the earth parting and pushing the ship along, moving away to fit it's shape perfectly. They went deeper so above you couldn't see a mole hill type thing.  
  
"What!" Kia cried.  
  
"Is that a first question?" Kiri asked.  
  
"How is he doing that?" Kia demanded.  
  
"My brother and I are a race named Magdalix. We are in tuned with the earth. We can make it do things. However we are forced to ride under the earth not only to hide but because we can't go to high from the ground. We have to be earthed or we can very easily die. We also unleash metal properties which is how we power those boards we own." Kiri explained.  
  
"Who are we running from?" Ryushi asked.  
  
"I told you that there is a little girl loose. She has a great power that can bind world together or possibly enslave them. She's only a young girl who speaks a very odd language that I can only understand because I have a special gift. I am a lingual. This ability instils any language so I can speak, read and understand any language even if I have never heard it before in my life."  
  
Kiri continued with the questions.  
  
They found out that each of them were form a different dimension. Pixin was a space pirate. Kiri and Dag came from the same dimension as the little girl and had been her guardian. Rittis was from a dimension, which was based underwater. He had been banished because of his volatile ability that could shatter the barriers form the water and drown everyone and he had ended up practically in Pixin's lap. The enemies were after the kid; the kid's name was Kayaro. Their main enemy who was calling the shots was a woman named Adriel. She was rich, spoiled and had the idea that she was a lieutenant. But with her came a shuddering power that could lay siege to any city should she choose to unleash it.  
  
The whole time explaining Kiri held nothing back, which Kia admired. She was being as helpful as she could at this time. There was a niggling feeling Kia had as well as Ryushi, Hochi, Gerdi and Calica and especially Elani that there was a familiarity with her.  
  
"Any other questions?" Kiri asked.  
  
"Just one." Ryushi said. "When I powered up this ship I found it was....alive."  
  
Pixin grinned. "It's only alive when the ship mind is assimilated with it. The ship and the ship mind don't work without each other. It means it's more convenient because it doesn't run on fuel. I can separate the ship mind feed that and then slip it in. The only problem we had was energy. We need the generators not to be dry or they won't recharge and crossin' over here screwed it up."  
  
"That explains a lot, about why none of you know anything about the Dominions or Kirin Taq, how you got here and all the strange items and powers you all have." Kia said.  
  
"You aint seen the half of em yet." Pixin warned.  
  
"Crossing over also messed up some of our abilities. Dag's and Pixin's more." Rittis said.  
  
"Guys, I think we lost em, we safe to go up before Dag drops dead?" Pixin said.  
  
Kiri nodded and they came up. They were right in a clearing only just big enough for the ship. They stepped out and Pixin shrunk the ship back down to the shard of crystal form and the creature returned into her pocket as the black marble.  
  
Rittis carried Dag; he was too weak to stand.  
  
"I cannot say how sorry I am for dragging you into this." Kiri said.  
  
"It's okay." Kia said. "We understand. And we'll help you find this Kayaro of yours."  
  
Everyone looked at Kia.  
  
"It's the Dominions and Kirin Taq in danger, we have to keep the peace." Kia explained, daring people to contradict or challenge her.  
  
"I'm in." Hochi said.  
  
"I trust Kia's judgement." Jedda said.  
  
One by one everyone of the Broken Sky crew present counted themselves in. Kiri didn't bother to hide the gratitude in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "I have done nothing to deserve your help."  
  
"You were willing to tell us the truth and to protect us. You could've run off anytime in that ship of yours or on those boards. You could've left us to be taken into Adriel's custody but you didn't." Kia said. "That's enough for me." 


End file.
